Worlds End In Whispers, Not Bangs
by xDumbly-dor
Summary: And if my lungs still let me breathe, will you be there for me?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This might be pretty bad, but I'm trying, seriously. I have exams coming up in two months, so don't be surprised if this doesn't get finished. I'd like to thank 'Pixiestix16', for the help and encouragement she gave me in my last fanfic. Sorry about the dates being a great big mess, by the way. (:

It was a cold grey night in late November. Overnight the weather had changed, when a backing of wind brought with it a granite sky and mizzling rain, and even though it was now only a little after 3 o'clock in the afternoon, the pallor of a winter evening seemed to have closed upon the hills, cloaking them with an icy mist. It would be dark by 5. The air was clammy and cold, and for all the tightly closed windows it penetrated the interior of the train. The leather seats felt damp to the hands, and a small crack in the roof meant that water dripped down lightly, smudging the leather and leaving a small mark that vanished moments later. The wind came in gusts, at time shaking the train as it travelled round the bends.

They all sat in the cramped compartment, huddled together to stay warm on this cold afternoon. Hermione nervously wrapped her hair around her finger as she sat cold and shivering beside the people she hardly knew nor liked. None of them liked her either, no doubt. The longer she sat the more uncomfortable the silence became. The year previous had passed so quickly. Harry, Ron and Ginny, having now found out about her new love affair with the meanest, and possibly most arrogant and cruel person to stay within the schools walls, had been quick to judge and had immediately abandoned her.

Ron seemed to have taken this newfound information as his latest romantic blow and had desperately begged for Lavender Brown's forgiveness and was now dating her again. Whenever she passed him in the Common Room, halls or classes all she got from him was glares, and she received the same from Harry, too. Ginny had been staring a few times, once or twice having even smiled gently at her. Hermione had desperately hoped that this fiasco would be over as soon as it had started, but it had been almost a year. No changes at all in the relationship status between them though.

The darkness surrounded the train as it slowed down at Hogsmeade Station. The rain pelted down, smashing against the windows and roof of the train. Hagrid stood on the platform waiting, his face wet and his long beard soaked and dripping with water, and standing in the biggest and possibly dirtiest puddle of them all. The rain made Hermione's mood shift from uneasy to miserable as she looked out of the steamed up window as they came to a jolting halt which made the entire carriage rock back and forth repeatedly.

Students poured out of the train that was just as cold as it was outside in the chilling rain. They stuck hoods up, popped open umbrellas and most just ran desperately towards the carriages with books or bags over their heads. Hermione took hold of Draco's hand, ignoring Pansy Parkinson's indiscreet malevolent glare, and allowed him to help her out into the night, where they ran quickly towards the carriage that was about to leave.

Hermione climbed in first and sat down on the soggy seat and stared at the person across from her. He sat up right, his face glistening in the moonlight, and he closed his eyes without a word. Draco was sat next to her then and, to no surprise, he looked very perplexed. Harry's eyes opened again and he looked at her so acrimoniously that it hurt. Hermione winced and half cowered into Draco, too frightened now to look at the boy of whom she had been best friends with for seven years.

Harry dived out of the carriage first as they pulled up outside the castle, storming off quicker than ever and into the castle out of view of them. Hermione just wanted to sit there forever, watching as the single drop of water slid down the seat of where he had just sat. She watched in envy as it slithered, unharmed, quickly and patiently, no agenda or help needed …

'Hermione,' Draco uttered impatiently. 'We'd better get inside before we catch hyperthermia.'

She looked up into his icy eyes of which she had gotten to know so well over the past year. And yet there was still that hint of ignorance in his tone, and that small spot of evil in the corner of his eyes. Hermione nodded and climbed out of the carriage, watching as she did so the water droplet. It slid to the edge of the seat and clung on. Bigger and bigger it got, and then it fell.

They walked into the castle and Hermione felt the warmth creep up on her and wrap itself around her like a blanket. Her hair was sodden wet and felt matted and gross as she tried to pull her fingers though it on their way towards the Great Hall. Not everyone had arrived, and many people were still finding their seats inside the hall. Draco led her towards one of the tables that was mixed full of different ages and houses and they sat down opposite each other.

'You shouldn't let it bug you,' stated Draco, seeing her glance over at the Gryffindor's.

'But it does. I miss them,' replied Hermione, turning her attention to him and focusing on his angelic face.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so, Professor McGonagall stood up and started to tap her wand impatiently on the table, causing such loud noises that the entire hall seemed to quieten exceptionally quickly.

'Excuse me, excuse me,' she shouted. 'welcome back to yet another term. I'm hoping that you greatly enjoyed your holidays, and I'm sure you're all excited to be back with your classmates again. If you could very kindly return straight to your Common Room's after the meal, I would be very delighted. Thank you, and welcome back.'

There was a pause, but then with a little clang, plates of food appeared in front of them. Delicacies such as pies, pasties and casseroles; steaks, sausages and stew. Hermione happily cut herself a Cornish pasty as well as some roast potatoes and a side of carrots and peas. She couldn't help but dwell on Harry's hurtful words, and even though she had coped for almost a year, she felt that she needed help drastically more now than she ever had. Draco wiped his mouth of the gravy that was merrily sliding down his chin and put down his fork and knife.

'I'm worried about you,' he said quietly, reaching a hand across the table and taking hers.

He was still very phlegmatic, and she sometimes wished that he would be more helpful and solemn rather than telling her that it does no good to cry. If he, instead of staring into her eyes which held so many tears just willing to escape, told her that it was OK to cry, told her to and held her in his arms while she did so.

She pulled back her hand and continued to eat her pasty quietly, not another word on the matter, and Draco resumed eating his own food. Once they had both eaten their most and stuffing an extra spoonful of ice cream down her throat, both Hermione and Draco made their way out of the hall feeling pretty well-fed and bloated.

They walked up the staircase towards the seventh floor, and appearing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione turned back to Draco, of whom pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She felt her entire soul float away as he did so, her cheeks flushing as he pulled away, and she nervously twirled her hair around her finger once again.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' said Draco with a melancholic smile.

'I love you.' she whispered, giving him a peck on the lips.

She smiled wildly at him before turning back to the portrait. The Fat Lady was giving her a look of utter disgust and grotesque still, but Hermione had grown used to this now. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

'Quid agis' said Hermione grudgingly, and she stepped through the portrait and into the Common Room.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning came with heavy rain and a cloudy grey sky. Gryffindor Quidditch practice had been cancelled due to this bad weather forecast, therefore, the entire team sat unwillingly in the Common Room in bad moods. Hermione sat by the window, watching as the rain slammed itself down onto everything in sight. She could barely concentrate on her DADA homework that Snape had given three days previously.

'Can we talk?' came a gentle voice that could only belong to Ginny, and sure enough when Hermione turned round, there stood she, standing awkwardly and fiddling her fingers.

Hermione nodded lively and Ginny sat down in the seat opposite her. She looked worn out and ill, her face paled to a sickening whiteness and her eyes all bloodshot and clear. She cleared her throat but did not speak, and continued to stare down at her own hands.

'I'm sorry.' spoke Hermione first, making Ginny look up, astonished and alarmed.

'It's us that should be sorry, though!' admitted Ginny as she let out a long sigh. She looked positively tired, as if she had not slept all night over this 'talk'.

'I know you don't like Draco, and I know we haven't spoken for months, but don't you think that it's stupid for you all to be getting so worked up over this? We have exams, Ginny. Infact, your's are probably more important than mine right now. None of us need this. I'm sick of not being able to hang out with you anymore.'

Ginny seemed to look even more pale that she had done just moments previous as she sat silently, watching the same spot of the window as Hermione was. The rain was lightening now, and through the murky grey sky, you could see strips of white.

'I miss you too,' said Ginny. 'I'll talk to Harry and Ron, but even so, I'll still talk to you. But can I ask one question?'

Hermione looked up and nodded weakly, awaiting Ginny's question with little patience.

'What do you see in him?'

This time Hermione stared up into Ginny's perplexed expression with an authentic expression that held each and every one of her emotions.

'Everything,' she said strongly, awaiting Ginny's argument, but none came. Ginny nodded gently and stood up; Harry and Ron had came down the stairs and were staring over, Harry's jaw clenched tightly and Ron loitered to Harry's side, his own face looking just as sick and pale as Ginny's.

'See you, Hermione.' said Ginny, leaving quickly and stalking over towards the boys, where there were various hand gestures and horrible incongruous facial expressions.

Hermione turned back to her homework and closed her book quietly and shoved it into her bag before she stood up, turned and marched calmly over towards the Common Room portrait, where she was sure Draco would be waiting just a few steps down.

Halfway across the room and Seamus Finnigan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, where he leered at her willingly and gripped her arm tighter. Hermione felt her heartbeat increase and tried to pull away from him.

'Dating that disgusting filth, are you?' he sneered, his grip tightening even harder and Hermione winced in pain.

'Oi,' commanded Dean. 'Let her go, Seamus.'

Seamus continued to stare at her, but he obeyed and let go, pushing her backwards a few steps, where she scurried out of the portrait and into the stairway. She leaned back against the wall and let out a long sigh and looked at the arm that had been so unwillingly crushed. It was bruised, the black and blue colours magnificently bright in comparison to her skin colour.

Draco was waiting for her outside the Great Hall, and he hurried over quickly when he noticed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, ignoring the pulsing pain in her left arm. They walked on towards the Great Hall, but Hermione wasn't hungry.

'Actually,' she said, pulling him to a halt. 'I'm not hungry. I might just head on up to Potions.'

'You sure?' asked Draco, letting go of her hand.

'Yeah, I think I'll just go. I'll see you when you come up.' she replied, giving him a hug and leaving down the stairs towards the dungeons.

It was still raining outside, and there was a gentle pitter patter on the roof above her. She noticed Ron and Harry standing outside of the potions class together. There was nobody else around, and for a second, Hermione considered quietly rushing back up the stairs, but they had already noticed her.

Hermione stood about a metre or two away from them outside the door to their Potions class and watched as they stood together, apparently talking about her in whispers. Nobody else was coming early apparently, as it remained the three of them for ten minutes longer. Hermione felt awkward standing with the two, even more awkward than when she had had a major crush on Ron just a year earlier, and when she had been close to Harry and telling him of his and helping him with his own crush on Ginny.

Yet now they stood whispering together, eye contact no longer than a second between them. Hermione felt tiny spurts of outrage bursting out of her. She wanted to scream and yell, throw herself onto the floor and have a little tantrum at how unfair life was, but she knew that could only be scenario that would never happen.

After Harry remained staring at her, his eyebrows curved into a frown, she felt her nerve snap.

'Oh for goodness sakes, Harry! Stop staring at me!' she exclaimed, throwing her fists around at her sides.

'Don't shout at him,' said Ron.

'I'll shout at him if I want to, Ronald. You seem to be forgetting that you don't control me! THERE IS SUCH A THING AS FREEDOM OF SPEECH!'

'There's also a thing going around that Mudblood's shouldn't exist, too.' muttered Ron, and yet even in the tiny voice he said it in, it seemed to echo around the dungeon walls, bouncing in and out of her ears.

She stared at him, as did Harry, and felt her eyes tear up. And yet he didn't look guilty at all. He stood motionless, as if expecting her to apologize to him or leave, but neither happened as the doors opened and Professor Slughorn bounded out, greeting Harry with his usual friendly handshake and bearing a huge grin.

'Hello again, Wallemby. And Miss. Granger, you look awfully sad now, is everything alright?' asked Slughorn, walking calmly towards her.

She tried her hardest not to allow the tears to escape, and knew that everyone was watching her now as she gulped and breathed deeply. Harry, she knew, had been just as surprised to hear the word 'mud blood' come out of Ron's mouth as she had been.

'Of you go inside then, boys.' said Slughorn as he turned around and pushed the boys into his classroom. He stopped at the door and gave her one last look before nodding and entering the room himself. The door stood wide open, awaiting the rest of the class to enter.

Draco arrived next alongside Pansy Parkinson and being tailed by Crabbe and Goyle. He beamed at her as he approached, but with senses like a wild coyote, he knew in an instant that something was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her tightly, and she knew now that she could let out the tears that stung her eyes so badly.

'What happened?' he whispered in her ear. The hairs on her neck stood on end at the feel of his cold breath on her skin.

'Ron called me a m-mudblood,' she stuttered as fresh tears now poured out of her eyes and down her pale cheeks, only to flow silently into the curls of her bushy hair.

Thanks for reading, guys. J please review, even if it's anonymous, because I love to read them. The first thing I do when I come home from school is switch on my laptop just to see if I have any! So, please do. And thanks for reading!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She had never felt so much hate towards Ron in her life. He was yet to apologize, and he hadn't looked at her once since their argument a week earlier. Hermione had been spending her days revising in the library away from the majority of people of whom would likely speak to her. She hadn't even spoke to Draco since their Potions class when he had abandoned her to sit beside Crabbe, who was in need of help. But what was more important, would you say, as the well-being of your girlfriend?

'Miss. Granger?' came Snapes sneering and low voice.

Hermione looked up into the cold, black eyes of her professor, who's long, black hair hung long over his pale white skin which was tinged slightly with a yellow colour of sickness.

'Yes, sir?' she asked politely.

'Ah, I see, well, isn't this a first, then? Young Miss. Granger was not listening to the required question that I asked of her. 10 points from Gryffindor for your crude manor.' jeered Snape. He then went off, marching across to the other side of the room.

Hermione sighed and glared over at him, hating him every step he took over to the other side of the classroom. She watched as he sauntered over towards Draco, who was sat beside Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt her lips curve into an angry snarl.

Pansy was all over him like a rash spreading quickly and painfully to those who saw; her hands ran through his silky, white-blond hair, while her smile held thoughtful seduction as she batted her eyelids carelessly, flicking her hair back over her shoulder as she did.

It was petty to be jealous, but over him, it was worth it. Hermione's fists had curled themselves into fists, and she sat with her hands clenched tightly underneath the desk. It was wrong, all wrong. But she was flirting with him, and he wasn't stopping her!

Pansy's head was close to Draco's, and for a horrible, stomach-churning moment, Hermione thought that he was going to kiss her. But he didn't, for he pulled away quickly, his ears blossoming into a pale pink colour.

Now Snape was bent low over Draco's desk, and Hermione could no longer see what was happening. She pulled her took closer towards her and flipped angrily to the centre page and began to read at random, starting with the third paragraph down.

_**Chimaera **_

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

_The Chimaera is a rare Greek monster with a lion's head, a goat's body and a dragons tail. Vicious and bloodthirsty, the Chimaera is extremely dangerous. There is only one known instance of the successful slaying of a Chimaera and the unlucky wizard concerned fell to his death from his winged horse shortly afterwards, exhausted by his efforts. Chimaera eggs are classified as Grade A Non-Tradeable Goods. _

Why hadn't the poor, 'unlucky' wizard just used magic to slay the beast? Freeze it in it's place and then slice off it's head. This made no sense.. Just why would he-

'Hermione,' said Draco, confidently. 'the bell went … are you coming to Potions?'

Potions went by quick enough, followed by Ancient Runes, which Hermione paid no attention in, and now she lay on the bench in the courtyard closest to the river, her head rested on Draco's lap as he ran his fingers through her long, brown hair.

She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to be exposed, taking in everything around her; the smells, the feel of the night air on her face, the image of Draco as he flirted with Pansy … no, that wasn't a nice thought, not at all.

'Draco,' she said quietly. 'have you ever had feelings for … you know, Pansy?'

Staring up into his crystal coloured eyes, she knew that he was confused, and so she rushed on,

'I mean, I just … you know, saw you two together today and wondered if you'd ever liked her, that's all.'

Draco heaved a sigh, and Hermione regretted asking him, but knew it was for the better.

'We used to date.' he said quietly, and to this, Hermione rose and turned to face him, now turning into a position comfortable enough.

'What? When?' snapped Hermione, trying to disguise the anger that was boiling by trying to sound casual, pronouncing her syllables slower.

Draco's eyes held so much wisdom, it was almost hard to stay mad at him - … no, it was awful, he'd dated the girl who clearly still has feelings for him?

'It was in sixth year, and it wasn't for long. She'd liked me from the moment I set foot on the train during our fifth year. It's in the past, Hermione, there's no need to be jealous.' said Draco, stroking her cheek. Her skin felt all tingly as he did so, but this would not stop her concentration …

'But Draco, she still likes you now.' muttered Hermione.

The stroking stopped, and Draco seemed to look over the river into the distance, pondering over something that Hermione was desperate to know.

'I know she does,' said Draco. 'I've known for a while now.'

Hermione stared. 'Then why don't you talk to her about it?'

Draco turned to look at her, and then he mumbled, 'because I can't hurt her again.'

Not sure what to say otherwise on the matter, Hermione held her hand out and began to lead Draco back towards the castle.

It was dark now, and Draco stopped under one of the lights that had been levitated into the air and took Hermione in his embrace. They stood in the cold darkness, their body's locked at their mouths, keeping each other warm as they stood, their tongues wrestling with each other.

It got colder and colder as time ticked past, and then it snowed. Hermione felt the drop of flaky coldness land on the tip of her nose as she drew breath from all the deep snogging that they were doing. She smiled as she felt three more drops land on her head, and then turned back to a shivering Draco.

'Lets go back inside. You can walk me to my common room,' said Hermione, kissing him once more on the cheek and walking calmly along the pathway once again.

They stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady and turned to each other.

'I love you,' said Hermione boldly, not caring that several Gryffindor second years looked at her in disgust at being with a Slytherin.

'Ditto.' replied Draco, a grin spreading across his pale face, and they locked mouths again, their breaths ripping out in pants, and they smiled once more at each other before letting go, Hermione leaving through the portrait and Draco descending down the stairway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

You, with your words that hurt so much, why? Why, just because he was jealous and annoyed, was Ron picking on the weaker man, here?

Hermione wandered across the courtyard, yelling at some first years who were using some of the products bought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, practicing them on each other, and who knows what the outcome could have been if Hermione hadn't stopped them before they set fire to the little post that was stuck in one boys ear.

It had been four days now since she had last seen either Ron or Harry, and now that she thought about it, the last she'd seen of Ginny was on the night of Ron's "outburst". Were they avoiding her?

'Hermione!' came Luna's dream-like voice from behind her at the other end of the bridge of which she was crossing.

She turned around and came face-to-face with the girl, who was panting and out of breath, her long blond hair flying around her face.

'Ron,' she panted, 'wanted me to ask you to meet him in the Owlrey in ten minutes. He says he has something important to say to you, or something,'

Luna was lost in thought, staring over the bridge and onto the horizon ahead, and so Hermione said, 'Oh, thanks Luna,'.

Coming out of her apparent trance with the sky, Luna smiled and waved goodbye before she paced off in the direction she had came, and Hermione continued on her way. She had been heading towards the Owlrey anyway.

Upon arrival she noticed several people standing in the doorway to the Owlrey, which she knew wasn't right at all. As she grew closer she noticed Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown all standing in a circle, and Ron standing in the middle of them all.

Ginny gave a weak smile as Hermione pushed her way through into the centre, where Ron stood staring out into the distance like Luna had just moments earlier.

Hermione waited anxiously for someone to speak, but no words came from anybody standing, and her stomach churned at the thought of them beating her up. But they wouldn't do that, would they?

She looked from Ginny to Harry, who looked away almost instantly, and Neville was just staring at the floor. Lavender was standing up right, scowling at Hermione, and Dean just stood awkwardly, just as she was.

She became so un-relaxed that she began to stare at the white breath admitting from her mouth, and she watched it spiral upwards and disappear. It was amusing but she turned back to Ron just in time to see him spin towards her, and she flinched, expecting pain, but nothing happened.

'I didn't mean to say what I did,' said Ron coolly. Hermione, however, just stared up into his light complexion and admired his newly-sprouted freckles just below his cheek-bones.

'Err,'

'And I know it was harsh, and after what you've been through, it was wrong of me to say them things, but you know how much we all hate Malfoy,' and the six others all agreed, nodding and muttering "yeah".

'But-'

'We know that you "love" him, as you say, but we'll just never get on. Ever. None of us will, not with him. And if you, err, keep seeing him, we'll just not have to speak.'

'Ronald, we haven't spoken in almost a year. I think this some what pleasant conversation was a waste of everyone's time.' said Hermione quickly.

'Don't call me that,' spat Ron.

'But I've always called you Rona-'

'I said don't call me that!' he bellowed.

Her hair stood up on her arms and she gulped back what she felt was more than likely sick. She felt small compared to him now, even though she was the same height as she was just last year when they had walked down into the small village of Hogsmeade together, but now she felt tiny; like an ant about to be crushed by the shoe of a giant.

He towered over her like the clock-tower in London, staring down at her as if waiting for her to speak and then he'd kill her, or something horrible.

'Harry,' she whimpered, trying her hardest to remain calm and not break down into tears. Glancing at Lavender she seen the wicked smile playing on her innocent and quiet lips, and she knew that she was enjoying every minute of this.

Harry pulled Ron away and talked to him in the corner while Hermione stood in the centre still, feeling more horrible than she ever had in her life. But then Ginny approached her, wrapping her arms around her in an enormous hug.

'He'll make up with you, just don't test his patience,' she whispered before letting go and returning to the place in the circle where she had stood as Ron came over again.

He took in a few deep breaths and looked over at Harry, who nodded, before he said, 'I'm sorry.'

Hermione stared at the ground, not sure what to say now, and then Harry moved over again and switched places with Ron.

She looked into the eyes of her best friend, his green eyes taunting her for a hug. And without any means of stopping herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, and to her own surprise he hugged her back.

The day wore on, and by nightfall and inside the castle, Hermione was feeling cheerful enough to dance on the tables, but Draco stopped her.

'So he's apologized then?' he asked after she told him.

'Yeah, and their friends with me again!' she grinned before piling more ice cream into her mouth.

'Wait, so they said they're not happy about you and me, but they don't mind being your friend again? Sorry, I'm so confused.'

Hermione reached across the table and took Draco's hand in hers and patted it, 'It doesn't matter, really. I'm just happy that it's not awkward anymore!'

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand on the table she was sitting at. She had risen from her seat, apparently about to make either a toast or an announcement.

'Quiet please,' she shouted, 'I would just like to remind those who play for Ravenclaw and those who play for Gryffindor that there is a late night Quidditch game on this evening. And also, as we near the end of the year, we are hoping for more good points awarded to the houses, and as a result, the selected house will be rewarded the House Cup. Now, do enjoy your meals,'

And she sat back down, tipping her hat forward as she was applauded for her little speech.

'Well, I'm gonna go see Crabbe and Goyle, but I'll meet you later after the match. Love you,' said Draco, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek gently before hopping over the bench and leaving towards were the two others sat.

Hermione herself then got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ginny and Ron sat. She placed herself down beside Ginny and opposite Harry, who smiled at her upon her arrival.

'Right, Ginny,' said Harry, looking perplexed. 'Shall we go now?'

Ginny nodded, and patted Hermione on the head before she followed Harry out of the room, leaving Hermione and Ron alone together for the first time in months.

'Um, so, err, d'you wanna walk down with me, then?' asked Ron.

'Sure.' replied Hermione, grinning at her best friend, and he grinned back, and together they left the hall, making their way out into the grounds which were caked with snow already.


End file.
